New Starts (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The kids throw a party to celebrate the Joseph, Elizabeth & Grandma Ang's decision to stay on the island.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **New Starts (1/1)**

"We're almost finished. How does everything look?" Jacob bounced excitedly as Catherine and Jenna made their way out onto the deck.

"It looks … " Catherine was momentarily speechless as she glanced around the newly transformed space. " … amazing! You guys did a terrific job."

"You really did," Jenna agreed with a wide smile. "And the best part is I didn't have to come out here and referee even one argument."

After suggesting a party to celebrate Joseph, Elizabeth, and Grandma Ang's permanent move to the island, as well as one last summer blast before their own impending return to school, the children insisted on taking care of every detail of the food and decorations themselves. They spent hours planning, developed a budget Jenna could live with, then shopped for all the food and decorations with Cody and Jess. They assured Jenna over and over they had everything covered. She was initially reticent but she could see now she'd had nothing to worry about. The deck looked gorgeous.

There was an explosion of bright colors everywhere. Large blue, pink, yellow and orange crepe paper flowers festooned the railings. Each table was adorned with a festive grass skirt and topped off with a fun pineapple centerpiece. Cody and Jess were finishing up stringing paper lantern lights overhead and a dozen tiki torches lined the path to the beach.

Colorful paper plates and plastic glasses were arranged carefully on the counter along with multi-colored plastic silverware. The paper napkins were emblazoned with a sparkly 'aloha'.

On the dessert table stood a cupcake tree filled with tempting looking treats covered in multiple colors of frosting and topped off with delicate edible flowers.

Grace and Casey had retrieved the coolers from the garage and were in the process of filling them with ice and beverages. Dylan and Kaitlyn were carrying horseshoes, frisbees and various balls down to the beach.

Completing the island feel was a large sign that read _Welcome to Hawaii Grandma Ang, Aunt Elizabeth & Uncle Joseph _surrounded by sparkly glitter hearts and several hand-painted figures Catherine assumed were meant to be hula dancers.

"We made the sign ourselves," Jacob proclaimed proudly. "Mom helped us tape the poster board together to make it big but we did the rest."

Catherine ruffled his hair. "It's perfect."

"Do you think they'll like it?" he asked hopefully.

"They're gonna love it," Catherine assured him.

* * *

"I can't believe you all went to this much fuss," Grandma Ang said as Kaitlyn escorted her to her seat and presented her with a fresh-flower lei. The young girl had carefully studied the entire box of leis they'd picked up that morning before choosing the one with the most blue, the color of her beloved Cubs, for Grandma Ang.

The rest of the guests, including Danny and Gabby, Chin, Kono and Adam, Carrie and John, and Esther and Kamekona had arrived earlier and now greeted the island's three newest residents with a round of cheers as they took their seats. Leilani had been unable to attend due to work but sent a lovely card.

Cammie, Scout and Smokey were frolicking happily in the surf, content to entertain themselves while keeping a close eye on their humans.

"We're happy you decided to move here." Kaitlyn smiled shyly. "We like the idea of being able to see you more often."

Grandma Ang's eyes dampened. She held out her arms and wrapped the young girl in a warm hug. "I like that idea too."

"These decorations are fantastic!" Joseph smiled sincerely as he and Elizabeth took their seats and received their leis from Dylan.

"The kids did every bit of it themselves," Catherine reported. "Though I don't know if we can call Cody and Jess kids anymore," she added wistfully.

"Maybe just a little while longer." Jenna smiled softly.

Cody pinked slightly as he returned his mother's look in kind.

"Steve and I offered to help several times but they shooed us inside and said they had it all under control," Catherine said.

"Which they clearly did," Elizabeth noted as she looked at all the little details like dolphin shaped coasters and plastic, surfboard shaped serving platters.

"I'm gonna keep you all in mind if I ever decide to throw a party," Carrie added. "This looks a lot better than anything I've ever put together.

She dug her elbow into John's ribs with a chuckle when he nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, you threw a pretty amazing wedding shower," Grace pointed out.

"WE threw a pretty amazing wedding shower," Carrie clarified as she gave Grace a long-distance fist bump. "Left to my own devices things never turn out that well."

"Maybe when the keiki get a little older we can open our own event planning business," Kamekona suggested, only partly in jest. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy your party while we make the magic happen."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Is there anything you can't turn into a business idea?"

"What can I say," the big man shrugged. "I have the heart of a true entrepreneur."

"That's one word for it," Danny snorted.

"Leave him alone," Gabby interjected with a smile. "I think it's impressive what he's managed to build."

"I do too," Esther chimed in in support of her husband. "I never would have thought of the idea of opening a cupcake truck but now we're so busy we just had to hire two more bakers."

"That's fantastic," Jenna said. "The people at work loved the box of your new flavors I took in last week."

"Tell them if they want more to come see me." Kamekona grinned. He loved hearing people rave about his wife's confections. "I'll throw in an extra one for every dozen they order."

"I'll tell them," Jenna grinned.

"All this talk about food is making me hungry," Kono said as she reached into the cooler for a bottle of water and grabbed a second one for Adam.

"We're having little pizzas," Jacob piped up excitedly. "Like that time at Thanksgiving when the lights went out. Remember? And we built a big fort."

"How could I forget?" Joseph's enthusiasm practically matched Jacob's. "That was fun! We'll have to build one of those again sometime."

Jacob's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Really?"

"Absolutely!" Joseph grinned. "Maybe we can build it at our house this time. If we don't have enough sheets and blankets we can borrow some from Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve."

Jacob began a full body celebration dance.

"Can we spend the night in it like last time?" Dylan asked hopefully.

Joseph's eyes sparkled. "Of course we can. What's the point in building a big blanket fort if you don't camp out in it?"

"Maybe you should ask Aunt Elizabeth if it's okay with her first," Jenna warned as Dylan joined Jacob's celebration.

Both boys stopped mid dance and turned to Elizabeth with wide, pleading eyes.

"Of course it's okay," she beamed. "I'll make snacks."

"She's probably looking forward to it more than any of them," Catherine whispered to Carrie.

"I just hope I get an invite," Carrie replied. "I missed the last blanket fort adventure."

Catherine chuckled. "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Then maybe someday, if it's ok with your mom, we can go camping for real," Joseph offered. "I would love a chance to get out and really explore some of this beautiful territory now that we're gonna be here full-time."

Danny leaned towards Catherine. "Are all the men in your life obsessed with sleeping outdoors?"

She grinned. "Camping is fun, Danny. You just have to give it a chance." She winked at Grace who was rolling her eyes at her father's grumbling.

"I'll pass." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I went once. That's plenty."

"Uncle Steve said when Angie gets just a little bit older she can come along too." Jacob chattered away happily. His initial concerns that the arrival of Angie might mean reduced time with his aunt and uncle had proven to be unfounded and he was now eager to include the infant in all their planned activities.

As if they were summoned Steve opened the door from kitchen carrying a wide awake and freshly burped and diapered Angie.

"Someone is ready for a party," he said in a sing song voice and he turned Angie so everyone could see her sparkly Aloha onesie.

"There's my gorgeous granddaughter," Joseph cooed as he stood up to take the baby from Steve. "Come and see grandpa. Oh my goodness I think you've grown since yesterday."

Steve sat down next to Catherine put his arm around her shoulders. The look of pure joy on her face as she watched her parents fawn over her daughter took his breath away. He kissed her temple as he thought yet again how happy he was Angie would have her grandparents and great grandmother so close.

But it wasn't just Angie.

He was happy he and Catherine would have them close as well.

He was lost in thought, marveling at how a once lonely, isolated teenager now found himself surrounded by so many loving friends and family when Jacob tapped him on the leg. "Uncle Joseph said he'll go camping with us."

"That's great." Steve smiled. "He's the perfect person to camp with. He can teach you a lot about nature. How about if we plan a trip for mid-October once we get back from Mary and Aaron's wedding."

"Yes!" Dylan pumped his fist. "You'll go. Won't you, Uncle Chin?"

Chin nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Aunt Kono?"

"Count me in," she smiled.

"Perfect," Danny mumbled. "They can take my spot."

After getting assurance that Carrie and John would come providing they weren't on duty and getting a promise from Kamekona and Esther that they'd 'be there in spirit' Dylan turned to Danny.

"You're going too right?" he asked. "Remember how much fun we had last time?"

"I … remember last time," Danny replied non-committally.

Jacob bounced on the balls of his feet. "So you'll come, right?"

"Of course he'll come," Steve smirked.

"When did you become my social secretary?" Danny huffed.

"C'mon, Danno." Grace added. "Pleeeease?! It'll be so much fun!"

Danny looked from the hopeful eyes of Jacob and Dylan to the pleading eyes of his own daughter and knew he was sunk.

He sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll go."

* * *

"So, are you guys ready to head back to school on Monday?" Chin asked as they sat around the large center table eating their pizzas.

The dogs had been drawn back to the deck by the smell of food and after receiving a treat of cut up chicken they were all napping in the yard.

The serving of dinner had worked like a well-oiled machine. Dylan and Kaitlyn took everyone's order and carried it to the counter. Grace and Casey prepared each pizza then passed it to Cody who was manning the grill as usual. After each one was cooked Jess delivered it. All the while Jacob was retrieving drinks from the cooler for anyone who wanted one

Once everyone was served Cody made his own then joined the others at the table.

Angie was napping peacefully in her carrier under a large umbrella.

"I guess so." Dylan shrugged. "Summer went fast."

"I like school," Kaitlyn said from her seat between Grandma Ang and Kono. "I'm ready."

"I have some really exciting classes this year." Grace wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I can't wait. My science class is doing a campout on a volcano."

"What happened to trips to the zoo?" Danny grumbled. "Back in my day that was a big field trip."

"We're not living in your day anymore," Grace teased.

Elizabeth turned to Cody and Jess who were seated at the end of the table. "When do your classes start?"

"We both start on the 21st," Cody replied.

"I'm a little nervous, but mostly excited," Jess added.

"You're gonna do great," Elizabeth said confidently. "Nothing at all to be nervous about."

"I bet it feels weird not to be preparing for the new semester," Gabby said to Elizabeth. She'd had a few conversations with Catherine's mom over the last year or so and knew how much the older woman loved her job.

"It does," Elizabeth acknowledged. "Normally I'd be up to my eyeballs in lesson plans about now." She looked at Angie sleeping peacefully and beamed. "But there are more important things in life."

"There certainly are." Grandma Ang reached across the table and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Besides, it's not really about any specific class or any certain kind of material," Elizabeth explained. "It's the actual teaching I love. That moment when you connect with a student … and you know they've reached a new level of understanding … there's nothing like it."

Gabby picked a piece of pepperoni off her pizza and popped it in her mouth. "Are you gonna try to get a professorship here in Hawaii?"

"Maybe someday," Elizabeth replied thoughtfully. "But right now, I have another project in mind."

"She has an appointment with the superintendent of schools next week to talk about starting a free tutoring program," Joseph reported proudly.

Catherine snorted.

"You've developed kind of a habit of blurting out news, haven't you, Dad?"

"I can't help it." Joseph was unapologetic. "I'm very proud of her."

"With good reason," Steve said sincerely. "Besides, anything that gives kids a way to stay busy and out of trouble after school is a great idea."

"They started a LEGO robotics club at my after-school program this year," Dylan said excitedly. "It's gonna be awesome."

"I can't wait to see what you guys come up with." Chin took a sip of water. "I'm gonna try to stop by whenever I can and see how things are going."

"I'm joining the SMART girls program. Skills Mastery and Resilience Training," Kaitlyn bit her lip tentatively. She was excited for the challenge but found the idea of joining a large group of girls, many of them a little older, slightly intimidating.

"You are gonna do great!" Catherine said confidently. "Miss Wagner who leads that group is a friend of mine. She's super nice."

"I'm gonna try Music Makers," Jacob clapped happily. "They let you test out all different kinds of instruments."

"I'm really looking forward to that," Jenna laughed.

"It sounds like The Boys and Girls Club offers some really great options," Elizabeth said.

"They do," Jenna nodded adamantly. "And with Casey splitting her after school time this year between cross country practice and shifts at Foodland they're a real lifesaver for me. It's such a load off my mind knowing Dylan, Kaitlyn and Jacob are not only being well looked after but are participating in some great activities as well. I know quite a few moms who wouldn't be able to keep their jobs without the Boys and Girls Club after school program."

"Sounds like it's gonna be a great year for everybody," Carrie said.

"Mom's boss offered her a chance to have Friday's off and she was maybe gonna come and volunteer at my school that day but now it isn't gonna happen," Jacob said sadly. "That's the only bad thing about this year so far."

Catherine turned to Jenna with a concerned look. "What happened?"

"Well, that's not exactly the story." Jenna smiled at her youngest son. "My boss is changing the hours at the office around a little and he said if I wanted to work late on Wednesdays, until 8:00 PM, I could work half a day on Fridays. That way I could have volunteered at school on Friday afternoons."

"Getting out early on Friday is always a plus," John said. "How come it didn't work out?"

"Well … Cody has a class at 4:45 on Wednesdays and Casey has either work or practice. The kids' after school program ends at 5 so the timing isn't gonna work out." Jenna smiled at her oldest son. "Cody offered to shift his schedule around but I said no. My boss said it's a standing offer so maybe by next year we'll figure something out."

"Maybe you can work something out with one of the other moms," Kono suggested.

"Right now, nobody's schedule works out to help but who knows," Jenna said. "Maybe down the road."

Joseph leaned over and had a quick, quiet conversation with his wife then turned to Jenna. "We can pick the kids up from their program on Wednesdays if you want. They can come home with us and you can pick them up there after work."

All three of the younger children perked up immediately.

They looked excitedly at their mother.

"Oh, that's a very generous offer but I couldn't impose on you like that." Jenna shook her head.

Joseph's smile was open and genuine. "It's no imposition at all. We'd be glad to do it."

Jenna looked from his face to Elizabeth's then to Grandma Ang's and saw nothing but excitement at the idea. Not a hint of a doubt.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Positive. Having these little angels around for a few hours every Wednesday would be a pure joy," Ang smiled.

"Can we, Mom?" Dylan pleaded.

"We'll be good," Kaitlyn promised.

Jacob folded his hands under his chin. "Pleeeeeeease?!"

"I just … wow … that's such an amazing offer." Jenna was overcome with emotion. "I don't know what to say."

Joseph clapped his hands together. "Say you accept."

"I accept." Jenna beamed. "And thank you."

"No thanks needed." Elizabeth smiled brightly. "It's what families do."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
